Many types of opto-electronic modules comprise a number of separate optical and electrical components that require precise placement relative to one another. A silicon (or glass) carrier substrate (sometimes referred to as an interposer) is generally used as a support structure to fix the location of the components and may, at times, also provide the desired electrical or optical signal paths between selected components. As the components are being assembled on the interposer, active optical alignment may be required to ensure that the integrity of the optical signal path is maintained. In most cases, a “lid” needs to be placed over and attached to the populated interposer component, with one or more optical fibers coupled to the interposer.
The optical input/output paths are generally maintained along a common plane, with a fiber array containing several individual fibers used as the optical signal paths between the interposer and the external communication environment. Most configurations utilize a fiber array connector that is permanently attached to the interposer housing, since the need to reliably maintain optical alignment is a primary concern.
There are situations, however, where it would be preferable to utilize a releasable fiber connector arrangement that maintains optical alignment when repeatedly detached and re-attached to the interposer housing.